


Starry

by NicNack4U



Series: Sparkle & Shine [1]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Established Cat Valentine/Jade West, Established Relationship, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "Look! Look at the starry sky, Jade," Cat said excitedly."Yeah," Jade replied. "It's... starry, alright."





	Starry

** Starry **

"Look!" Cat said excitedly. She repeatedly smacked Jade's arm with the same happiness she was feeling. "Look at the starry sky, Jade!" 

"Yeah," Jade drawled. She preferred when the sky was pitch-black with no stars or moon. Cat knew that, of course, but dragged Jade outside with her anyway. And she did not want to see the sad look on Cat's face if Jade refused to be outside with her that night. So, she faked her enthusiasm for her best friend/girlfriend. "It's starry, alright." 

Cat giggled, but then got serious. "I know you like it best when there's nothing in the dark black sky, but I'm so happy that you agreed to be out here with me tonight." She smiled and looked at Jade with so much love that made Jade's cold, broken and dark heart skip several beats. 

Jade cleared her throat and tried to appear nonchalant. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You're welcome, I guess." 

Her heart skipped several more beats at Cat's laughter. 


End file.
